


Fervor

by Angelike



Series: Letters of the Law [6]
Category: Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: First Kiss, Flash Fiction, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazahaya proves he's not a bad kisser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fervor

> fer·vor n
>     1: feelings of great warmth and intensity; "he spoke with great ardor" [syn: ardor, ardour, fervour, fervency, fire, fervidness] 
>     2: the state of being emotionally aroused and worked up; "his face was flushed with excitement and his hands trembled"; "he tried to calm those who were in a state of extreme inflammation" [syn: excitement, excitation, inflammation, fervour]
>       
> 

Your lips are soft and warm against my own, and I find myself wondering what I ever could have done to deserve such bliss. Who knew a little teasing could possibly lead to this?

On second thought, I probably shouldn't be surprised.  Where you are concerned, the most unlikely of events tend to occur with great regularity—especially when you feel the need to prove yourself.  Your private insecurities so often drive you to irrational behavior whenever you feel you’ve been slighted that I often worry that whoever was charged with your care before me can’t have treated you very kindly.  Still, I can’t bring myself to regret this particular personality quirk of yours: it _did_ land you in my arms, which is _exactly_ where I want you to be.

I smile inwardly, even as I part my lips in invitation, and wonder just how far you are willing to take this. Thus far, your kiss has been primarily motivated by indignant determination—a desire to prove that I had been wrong in suggesting that you were a lousy and inexperienced kisser and therefore entirely unworthy of my attentions (a complete and utter lie, in case you were wondering, because your naiveté is actually what makes you so appealing). Despite the initial display of aggression with which you first lunged at me, pinned me to the wall, and pressed your mouth to mine, your actions are, as of yet, entirely too timid and chaste. As much as I adore your fumbling attempts at passion, I want more.

Will you give me what I want, little boy?

Your tongue tentatively slips into my mouth and I know then that you’re mine. I curl my fingers in your soft locks, trying my best to curb my growing lust.  I am the wolf at the mercy of the lamb, and any unexpected actions may frighten my prey into taking flight. This moment certainly had not been expected, but I get the feeling that if I were to make the wrong move now, _everything_ could end. And so I bide my time, allowing you to explore my mouth, to brush my tongue with yours, to shyly run your fingers under my shirt and over the heated flesh of my back, wishing I could do the same to you, but knowing that any attempt to do so would only startle you out of this haze you have fallen into.

When finally you pull away, blushing that lovely shade of crimson red I have grown so fond of, I cannot stifle my regretful moan. You look at me with those beautiful green eyes of yours, so full of sweetness, and offer an uncertain smile. “So,” you begin with feigned indifference, “do you still think I’m a rotten kisser?”

I grin. “I don’t know. You caught me off guard the first time. I think I may need another demonstration.” When I pull you back against my body, leaning down to possess those cherry-red lips in a searing kiss, you offer no resistance.

Maybe it’s a terrible cliché to say so, but what you lack in experience, you certainly _do_ make up for with enthusiasm.

Perhaps one day your desire for me will rival my own for you.  One can hope.

For now, this is enough.


End file.
